sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Sheely
Name: Erik Sheely Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, Reading, Music Appearance: Erik is a Caucasian male with green eyes and brown, scraggly hair. He is clean-shaven and has a softly curved face. His nose is around averaged size, as is his lips. Due to being a cheerleader, his muscles are developed and he stands at a height of approximately 6’2”, weighing in at 152 lbs. When being filmed for SOTF: TV, he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, jeans, black socks and a pair of black athletic shoes. Biography: Erik’s parents, Samuel and Christie Sheely, conceived Erik in Denver, Colorado. His mother had a stable job working as an accountant in a national firm while his father stayed at home. Growing up, Christie showed various videos of national cheerleading videos to her son. A former cheerleader, she wanted Erik to go down a similar path due to the found she found when she did do cheerleading. Due to his early exposure, Erik grew up to develop an interest in cheerleading. As soon as he was 5 years old, her mother found a local gym that had a tiny cheer team and signed Erik up to take part. From there, he continued to take part in cheerleading, growing stronger the older he got. While Christie influenced her son’s influence on cheerleading, his father spent his time with him reading books. At first, these books were like Eragon and Harry Potter. As he progressively got older, his father gave him more challenging books such as The Lord of the Rings and Sherlock Holmes, which he enjoyed. The costs of the gym were starting to pile up and it was getting to the point when Erik was starting school that Christie was not able to afford it on her salary alone. Knowing that their son loved to cheer, his father searched for a job and eventually found work as a cashier in a shopping mall. The money he gained from that job helped them have just enough money to sustain themselves. From then on, Erik's parents, especially his mom, were tough on him and pushed him to continue cheerleading. There were times where he wanted to quit the team, but his mom never let him, telling him that both her and her husband made sacrifices to allow him to even stay in the gym and that he needed to "toughen up". Over time, this caused Erik to become hesitant to come to his parents with problems, especially his mother. Spending most of his time within his local gym, Erik didn’t spend a lot of time at first with the kids from his school. Even within school, he was not a big fan of talking to others, normally reading books in the corner of the cafeteria during recess. While he was approached and made friends with a few kids from his school, he didn’t spend a large amount of time with them. Moving into middle school, Christie’s bank transferred her to Albuquerque, New Mexico. His father was unable to find a new job in New Mexico and thus, they couldn't afford the gym fees that were required. Sad at leaving his gym and not being able to cheer, he spent his first few days locked in his room, reading books to try to get over his sadness. At this time, he also discovered music, finding it an effective way to deal with his sadness while reading his books. Transferred to Davison Secondary School, he immediately joined the school’s cheerleading team. Due to his experience, he started to emerge as one of the strongest talents within the group. The other students noticed this though, and quite a few started to bully him, saying that cheerleading was a “girly sport” and used homophobic slurs against him. He reacted to this by further retreating to his shell. While he found he was able to express himself and be happy during cheerleading, he hid in bathrooms during recess to prevent being found by the bullies and read books. While he was friends with his fellow cheerleaders, he didn’t want to bring them into his problems and distanced himself from them. He found it hard to tell his parents about it, afraid they would say again he needed to "toughen up" and deal with this problem on his own. Towards the end of middle school, he finally felt that he could not take it anymore and talked to his parents about the situation at school. That evening, the family had an informal meeting and talked to Erik about his problems. They told him that he was amazing, and that nothing that they said was true at all. The next day, his parents approached the principal about the bullying situation and eventually managed to get the kids suspended for bullying Erik in the first place and the principal confronted their parents about the issue. After that, things got better for Erik as he started to gain confidence in himself again. While it was a slow process, he started spending less of his time outside of bathrooms and more time spent with his fellow cheerleaders, who he began to grow close to. Erik's relationship with his parents is somewhat complicated due to their history. On one hand, Erik is intimidated by them, especially his mother, due to them pushing him into doing cheerleading and telling him to "toughen up" when he was really young. This has made it hard for him to approach them with personal problems due to him not knowing whether or not they would take it seriously. On the other hand, Erik realizes that he wouldn't be the person he is today without the encouragement and thus, really cares for the both of them. He now recognizes the sacrifices they made to allow him to cheer and he's grateful that they allowed him to do what he wanted to do, even when times were tough. When in social situations, Erik rarely contributes to conversations. He tends to hold back his personal opinions and goes with what the group wants due to not wanting to mess with the dynamics. When pressed, he will give his opinion though. He finds it hard to socialize with people that he doesn’t know due to not wanting to aggravate them and thus, rarely starts up conversations with others. Erik is not the person who is good at introductions and thus would need to be approached first for the possibility of a friendship. In 1 on 1 conversations, he would much rather listen and then respond, rather than give his own opinions. He's friendly to those who talk to him and within his circle of friends, he is known as the person to go to whenever people have problems. He's used to giving advice and is always happy to make others happy. He has grown up to be independent, taking the concept of "toughening up" to heart. He is able to function on his own and has no problems doing so, not wanting to have to rely on other people for any problems he face. If he does face problems, he will normally try to deal with them on his own and distances himself from his friends. He does this because he doesn't want his friends to get hurt by getting involved in his issues. While this independence allows him to be emotionally strong, it also makes it harder for him to approach people when he does need help and will only do so at the worst case scenario. When he is doing cheerleading, Erik almost becomes an entirely different person, as he feels able to fully express himself. He is able to put on a very good happy face and his voice can reach very loud levels. It’s due to his years of experience that he is able to do this and people who initially meet him are surprised to learn he is actually a cheerleader in the first place. Erik is a casual fan of SOTF: TV, not too invested into nor does he outright abhor it. He doesn’t really like talking about it though due to the sensitive nature of the program and normally sits quietly and listens to everyone else talk. His grades, except in P.E., are somewhat average, mostly obtaining low B’s in all of his subjects. Due to his physical bulk, he is very good in P.E, pretty easily scoring A’s every year. He is not really that invested in school, mainly aiming to pass with relatively decent grades. Due to being focused into cheerleading from a young age, he doesn’t really know what else he wants to do except cheerleading. He hasn’t told his parents about his lack of aspirations apart from cheerleading, due to not wanting to see how they react. He is perfectly happy just cheerleading and the occasional thought of coaching after getting to old to cheer. Advantages: His physical bulk allows him to overpower over students more easily and his high fitness from cheerleading can help him keep his stamina up for longer. His independence can also allow him to sustain himself better even if he is on his own. Disadvantages: His quiet nature could make it hard for him to develop alliances with his fellow classmates. His independence would make it hard for him to approach anyone with his problems, making his situation harder than him than it may necessarily be. Designated Number: Tan Bats 1 (TB1). ---- Designated Weapon: Kashmir Willow Cricket Bat Mentor Comment: "He's gotta have something on his side if he lasted as a cheerleader. Back in Rock Springs, we had a guy try cheerlading one time, just as a joke for a day. I think it took a week for the boot print to wash off his ass. It's still a sin, of course, but what better a crucible to bring a lost sheep back into the fold?" Evaluations Handled By: 'jimmydalad, Mini_HELP '''Kills: 'Eden Bishop, Shadi Williams 'Killed By: 'Christopher Schwartz 'Collected Weapons: '''Kashmir Willow Cricket Bat (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Christine Wallis 'Enemies: 'Regina Aston, Tucker Hopkins, Christopher Schwartz, Eden Bishop, Shadi Williams 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Erik began his game in the ice palace, where he slowly gathered his thoughts and examined his assigned bat. His attention was soon drawn by the sounds of conversation between Brendan O'Toole and Asa Rosen, the latter of whom was in a state of frustration due to his inability to keep his balance while traversing the ice rink. Erik remained in hiding, but accidentally made a noise while adjusting his posture, causing Brendan to discover him. Asa slipped out while Brendan was distracted, which Erik noted; Brendan was irritated to be casually abandoned by the person he was trying to help. The pair briefly discussed their plans, with Brendan stating that he intended to search for his friends. Erik, unsure about teaming up with Brendan, decided instead to remain at the ice palace. Erik set up with a good view of the entrance and waited to see if anyone else would appear. Before long, they did: Tucker Hopkins and Regina Aston decided to search the building for supplies. Regina called out to Erik that the pair was not hostile, then asked if anyone was with him. Erik, nervous about the pair, did not answer, and his anxiety only increased with the arrival of James Houlihan, who was friendly enough but was armed with a shotgun. Erik finally stated that he didn't want to fight unless forced, and Tucker and Regina set to searching the area while James apologized for having given them a scare. Erik and James talked, but Erik's suspicions flared up again after James was thrown by information from his mentor that one of his teammates had scored the game's first kill, something which he promptly revealed to Erik. The boys decided to remain in the ice palace for the time being, though Erik mostly wanted to be left alone. Time passed, and the first announcement played. Regina and Tucker, who had settled down in another part of the ice palace, discussed this, and Erik heard their voices and became nervous again, feeling that they had misled him when claiming they simply wanted to search the building, since they had had plentiful time to do so yet remained on the premises. Erik angrily confronted the pair, causing Tucker to draw his knife. James attempted to play peacemaker, and this worked at first, but soon he left and Erik's mentor spoke, goading him and stoking his paranoia. Erik lunged for Regina and Tucker, brandishing his bat, but the pair fled before he could inflict notable damage. Erik did not enjoy his victory for long, becoming worried that they might return for him, and soon left the ice palace himself. Some time after the second announcement, wandering through the undeveloped areas, Erik heard his mentor's voice in the distance and followed it, encountering Christine Wallis, a classmate and teammate of his. The pair briefly compared their times in the game, but were soon distracted by gunfire. Before they could decide whether or not to flee, they were approached by Genesis Bradley-Baker, a girl from the other school, who claimed she had been attacked. Erik asked the new arrival what had happened, but before she could answer they were joined by Christopher Schwartz, who also demanded an explanation for what was going on, assuming that Erik and Christine were responsible. Sissy named Chris as her attacker, a charge Chris denied, and the situation was further complicated by the appearance of Saachi Nidal, who backed Chris' side of the story, claiming she'd seen Sissy firing her gun into the air and that she'd told similar lies earlier in the game. Sissy doubled down on her story, asserting that Saachi was Chris' accomplice and begging Erik and Christine for help. Finally, Chris stated that, while he wasn't responsible, he was on edge and hurting from the death of his girlfriend and would be happy to give Sissy the monster she wanted; he then shot her in the face, killing her instantly. He turned on Saachi next, grievously wounding her but emptying his weapon in the process, then announced his intention to finish off Christine and Erik, only to find his ammunition expended. Erik let out a howl and charged at Chris, bat at the ready, and Chris took off down the slope. Erik and Christine pursued Chris, but soon lost his trail, stumbling instead upon Eden Bishop. Erik interrogated her as to Chris' path, but Eden claimed to know nothing about it. Erik, believing her to be lying to cover for Chris, attacked her with his bat, beating her to death before Christine could intervene. Christine, horrified, tried to calm Erik's paranoia, telling him they couldn't assume the worst of others without proof, but before the discussion could reach a conclusion the pair was ambushed by Shadi Williams, who had pilfered Sissy's gun and finished Saachi off, then followed the others. Shadi shot Erik in the right elbow, disabling his arm, but ran out of ammunition in the process. She charged Erik with her shillelagh poised, and Erik stumbled over Eden's corpse attempting to back away from her. Before Shadi could finish Erik off, however, Christine stepped in and engaged the girl in combat, quickly disabling her through superior maneuvering and dropping her to the ground. Erik closed in and stomped the prone Shadi to death. With Shadi taken care of, Christine and Erik set to cleaning and bandaging his wounds. They decided to search for Shadi's gun, but moments after Erik moved the way she'd come from he was shot in the chest and then the head by the returning Chris, perishing from the latter shot. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"I uhh I mean I... I guess I uhhh didn't really want to be noticed I-I guess."'' - Erik explains to Brendan why he was hiding *''"I guess t-this is goodbye?"'' - Erik parts ways with Brendan, realizing it may be for the last time *''"I don't want to fight if I don't have to."'' - Erik declares his intentions to a boy with a shotgun *''"Why the hell are you still here?"'' - Erik confronts Regina and Tucker for failing to leave the ice palace as they claimed they would *''"These two lied to us James. They lied and assumed that I would believe they were only here to stay the night, after declaring that they were going to leave. I believe that's bullshit. If you want to use that gun, use it on them. Not me."'' - Erik explains the situation to James Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Erik, in chronological order Sandbox: *Getting Work Done SOTF-TV: *I'm Not Here to Make Friends *Kill Your Heroes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Erik. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I think Erik actually had some real potential in the way his arc was developing prior to his inactivity. He doesn't have much Sandbox, but it was good having a baseline to compare to, especially because he interacts with Brendan both inside and outside the context of the game; the casual ease with which Erik helps him in Sandbox is markedly different from the muted caution with which he approaches the boy at the start of the game, but his voice stays fairly consistent throughout. I do think that Erik's paranoia in his first (and only pre-inactivity) game thread escalates a little quickly, not so much in that its start and end points don't work but in that Erik moves to hair-trigger status very quickly and then teeters there for most of the thread until something finally pushes him over the edge. It was certainly a progression that made for good tension and interesting moments within the thread, but at the same time I think all of that could've been preserved while also giving him a slightly smoother emotional curve. On the whole, though, Erik was actually one of the inactives from the big purge with the most writing behind him (I think his one thread would've probably worked better split into two or three, actually, as it has at least that many distinct scenes) and the clearest prospective arc. It's a real shame he didn't stay active to play it out. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters